


Spellbook

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Harumi gives Lloyd a spellbook, with the chance of bringing Sensei Garmadon back.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Spellbook

**Author's Note:**

> For Janet in the ND Secret Santa
> 
> Lightly based off of the prompt you gave me:
>
>> Harumi is alive and she kidnaps lloyd and she Finds a way to bring sense Garmadon back with a forbidden spell. the ninja have to find him in order to cast the spell because they need all 6 ninja to do it 
> 
> I changed it a but, but I hope you like it! (Its not that long but hhh) 

Lloyd opened his eyes, everything around him coming into focus. He was in a small room, not terrible, but a little dreary. The walls were concrete and grey. The problem was that he had never seen this specific place in his life. He had never been in this room before.

The last thing he remembered was sneaking around the streets of Ninjago City, and then-

Nothing.

He seemed to be in a cot- One hastily put up for him. Everything seemed _nice_. He sat up, putting his feet on the floor. He was still in his gi.

As he began to walk to the door, it opened, Harumi standing on the other side. Lloyd stumbled back, shocked.

"Oh, you're awake." She whispered. Her hair was a mess and the red makeup she wore was smeared across her face. She looked... _tired._

"Why- Where am I?" Lloyd spoke, wary of what she would do.

"A building on the edge of Ninjago City. We're in the older districts of town." Harumi placed the tray of food in her hands on a nearby table. "It's hidden enough that you won't be found."

"Why did you bring me here?"

Harumi pursed her lips. "Follow me." She left the room and Lloyd took a last glance at the food before following. 

She had led him through a dreary hallway and into a much bigger room. She drifted over to a bookshelf, not saying anything. Ultra Violet sat in the corner, sharpening a sword. "So the worm has woken up, has he?" Lloyd recoiled and she laughed, "Ain't gonna hurt ya, Greenie. Promised my Princess that I wouldn't." 

Her grin kind of unnerved him. Harumi said nothing in response, only pulling a book from the shelf and placing it in front of him. "What's this?"

"A spellbook. It's the one I used to summon your father," She sighed, "Check the marked page."

He hesitated before opening it, leading to a page that explained how to counterattack the Oni Mask's influence on the resurrected. "What does this mean?" Lloyd spoke, earning a snort from UV.

Harumi rolled her eyes. "It means that you can give Garmadon everything back, not just his evil side."

"So my father..."

"Can come back, yeah," UV laughed, "I said it couldn't be done-"

"There could be a chance!" Harumi hissed back, "The Ninja is smart, he can find a way."

Lloyd scanned through the items required for the spell- four of them being the elements of creation. "They're dead. We can't bring father back..."

"What?" Harumi whispered.

"Told you," UV replied, "Won't work."

"You killed them," Lloyd began, "You killed the holders of the elements of creation. Ultra Violet was right. It won't work."

Harumi nodded slowly. "Then leave. Take the book and leave this place behind. Just know as soon as you leave the building you're fair game."

"But-"

Ultra Violet stood. "Listen to my Princess, _worm._ Get out now-" She pointed her sword at him- "Or you're dead." Lloyd nodded humbly, stepping backwards. "And take the dumb book. We don't need it." He caught it as it was thrown at him.

"And when you do find out a way," Harumi added, "Call for me, I'll help you cast it." A sniff. "Now go."

It was the fastest Lloyd had run in a while.

* * *

Lloyd sat alone in the small room that all the ninja had boarded in when repairs for the city had begun. Wu and the four ninja were alive and now back with them, having helped defeat Garmadon.

The spellbook Harumi had given him was open in his lap, on the page of the spell she had shown him. Harumi had died in the collapse of that building, and wouldn't be able to help with it.

He had wondered if he should tell Wu about it, but he couldn't decide if he should or not. 

Wu could very well know how to cast it, and Garmadon was still in that cage- But would they think he was crazy for it?

"Lloyd are you in here?" Kai had opened the door. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing really," He had closed the book in a hurry, panicking. "Well, actually-"

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Jay asked as they stood in front of the glass of Garmadon's cage. 

"We're here to try." Lloyd hummed, opening the book. "Are we ready?"

The chorus of "yes" signalled the start of the spell.

Lloyd stepped forward. "Power of the Oni, I banish you with Fire, Earth, Ice, and Lightning-"


End file.
